ABC’s of Alex and Super Girl
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Because I loved the cute interaction Alex had with Megan Super girl, I just had to write an ABC’s on it. And no, this isn’t perverted…I hope…My first try at ABC’s so go easy. 3.03 spoilers.


**Title: **ABC's of Alex and Super Girl

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** 3.03- Sometimes a Fantasy  
**Summary**: Because I loved the cute interaction Alex had with Megan (Super girl), I just had to write an ABC's on it. And no, this isn't perverted…I hope…My first try at ABC's so go easy. 3.03 spoilers.

* * *

**A**

_Apples_: After her parents left for the family room, he asked her if he could get her anything. He envisioned a chocolate bar or pudding, but was somewhat shocked when apple sauce was the answer.

**B**

_Believe_: He knew there was no such thing as superheroes, but he knew that this little girl was her parent's own hero.

**C**

_Command_: It wasn't so much of a demand as more of a plea, when she asked not to do the surgery. But using George's advice, he made her see that it was going to be okay.

**D**

_Despair_: He knew how she felt about loosing her 'superhero abilities'. After all, he'd feel the same way if he lost his ability to be a surgeon.

**E**

_Everyone_: The whole hospital was out looking for her, but somehow he felt it appropriate that he found her. As her doctor, it was his job to protect her.

**F**

_Flying_: She wasn't the typical superhero. She didn't wear spandex, she didn't soar the skies, she didn't save lives. But the smile she brought to his face was the best kind of gift there was.

**G**

_Grave_: Although Megan insisted she herself had caused the bruises, he swore that he'd personally put any child abuser six feet under. They all deserved it.

**H**

_Hunger_: Yes, this was a hospital, and yes, as a doctor he should have known better, he just couldn't help it. But when she said she couldn't wait to get out and have a KitKat, he snuck one in for her.

**I**

_Ice_: He was amazed that she could have her arm submersed in hypothermia like water for that long. It took him all his strength to hold out as long as he did, and he still failed.

**J**

_Journey_: As a boy, he could remember dreaming about basketball, or being a star Jedi, but watching her eyelids flutter as she slept; he wandered where her dreams took her.

**K**

_Knee_: Her arm was cut open, her leg was a mess, and her entire body was littered with cuts and bruises. Though he would never trade if for anything as simple as a scrapped knee.

**L**

_Last_: At the end of his rounds, he'd make her his last patient. That way he could spend a little extra time with her and catch her as she fell asleep.

**M**

_Motion_: Though her personality was that of a child, her act of sincere adoration for her foster parents was that of an adult.

**N**

_Need_: It wasn't as if he _had_ to check on her once every hour. He just wanted to.

**O**

_Overwhelmed_: He couldn't imagine what her parent's went through everyday. He had a hard enough time keeping track of her for a few days.

**P**

_Promise_: As a doctor he vowed to be the best he could be. But that one little girl made him feel like her individual hero.

**Q**

_Quiet_: In the silence of night, her recovery room was a very different place. Hard to imagine that the opinionated, talkative child could quiet down enough to sleep.

**R**

_Red_: Halloween was in the next couple of weeks and Megan was looking forward to it. Alex had asked her what she was going as, and she answered Little Red Riding Hood.

**S**

_Shadow_: He visited her on her last night at the hospital. They made shadow puppets on the wall.

**T**

_Time_: Within the next few days, the cuts and bruises on her body would diminish, but the no nonsense way Megan told him about her 'super powers' would forever linger in his mind and bring a smile to his face.

**U**

_Unknown_: Yes, he knew a lot about little boys, but he hardly knew anything about little girls. Imagine his relief when she started talking about Superman and Batman.

**V**

_Vision_: He might have been just a doctor, but in her parent's eyes, he was an everyday hero.

**W**

_World_: "They'll send me back." That sentence cut him deep. He couldn't fathom why anyone in the world would get rid of her.

**X**

_X-Ray_: Her X-Ray's showed multiple healed hairline fractures. He was certain child abuse. That was until Dr. Montgomery Shephard told him otherwise.

**Y**

_Yesterday_: Yesterday the super girl was discharged to her parents. Today he still smiles when he thinks of her.

**Z**

_Zero_: Yup, there'd be more patients, but there'd never be another like her.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I hope this didn't sound too perverted. I just though Alex and Megan were too cute. 


End file.
